The invention relates to an emptying balance.
Emptying balances have a product supply, in which a product flow can be set with the aid of an adjustable slide valve. The product flow to be set is, among other things dependent on the material to be emptied.
Linear slide valves are known from the prior art. Such slide valves have, for example, a flat metal plate, which is adjustably fixed in its own longitudinal direction. The lower edge of the slide valve facing a fixed wall determines the cross-section of the passage. The closer the slide valve is moved to the fixed wall, the smaller the through-flow or product layer height. However, on adjusting the slide valve, the angle between it and the fixed wall does not change. If an automatic adjusting device is to be used, it can lead to problems in the case of the known slide valves. As a result of the high product pressure there can be a tilting of the linear guide and consequently difficulty in operation occurs. Moreover, during linear adjustment in the product flow, a deposition can occur in the case of sticky or aggressive materials and this also makes adjustment difficult.
In accordance with the invention the product flow setting is improved in such a device, such a way that it is easier to operate and the product flow characteristics are improved.